


Zaphonee the Demon Ghost Sweeper

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Cum drinking, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Ghost Sex, Halloween, Haunted House, Magic, Multi, Other, Succubus, Titjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Zaphonee (Based on a photo set of Stephanie Michelle/OMyStephanie) is a Succubus used to clear spirits and spectres from haunted locations through her strange and lewd methods. Done as a gift for Stephanie Michelle, whom I do writing work for. Done as just a silly, nonsense thing for Halloween.





	Zaphonee the Demon Ghost Sweeper

“You're sure about this? This little thing is going to fix everything?” 

Her hands were trembling as she stood out in the cold, the rain and wind nearly drowning out her tiny voice. One hand held her phone in a death grip as she tried to keep from dropping it into any of the muddy puddles lining the path up to the house and the other held a small bottle with something clinking around inside with every shake. 

“Ms. Anri,” the voice on the line responded, “I assure you, what you have is going to be your new best friend. I'm a professional and I've completed dozens of exorcisms. My methods may seem strange to you but I promise it will work.”

Anri approached the heavily weathered door, the paint brutally beaten off it over years of neglect, and pocketed the bottle to take hold of the rusted knob. The door creaked and groaned in protest before she stepped into the main hall, turning on the flashlight built into her phone.

“Alright,” she said with a weary sigh, “What do I do with it?”

Anri walked further into the hall and noticed the floor had been cleared of dust. A large circle bearing some occult symbol she didn't recognize had been drawn and it took a few seconds of inspection and Anri nearly screaming to realize that it was drawn in dark red wax and not blood. Seven candles were placed around the circle and a lighter had been left for her.

“Light the candles, set the bottle in the circle, pop it open and wait. She usually comes out once she smells the scent of the candles. They're her favorite. Listen, I need to make another call but do ring me if you need more help. Good luck, Ms. Anri.”

She still didn't know how to feel about that man: about his curious methods or the bottle of pricey rum she watched him down without any signs that the alcohol affected him. She tried not to think about it as she set the bottle down and opened the small folded paper she was handed. He had repeatedly referred to some ‘she’, some ‘her’ but never once did he mention what his fix actually was. Anri lit the candles and popped the small cork that had sealed the pitch black bottle before stepping back and waiting.  
For a full, agonizing minute nothing happened. There was no fancy light or billowing smoke, nor did the things she feared enough to contact a ‘warlock’ ever show themselves. She sighed and felt tears begin to form as the thought of the man lying and selling her snake oil became a very real possibility. She turned and prepared to run back to her car to prevent any further fights yet as soon as she did, the bottle began to shake violently. 

It bounced to and fro yet seemed incapable of moving past the boundaries of the circle. Tiny puffs of glittering black smoke appeared from the mouth of the small round bottle before she thought she heard the faintest giggle. More smoke flowed freely into the air until the flickering flames of the candles erupted into massive jets of blinding blue that stretched nearly to the ceiling. Anri covered her eyes and fell backwards in her fright and remained there until the flames died and the smoke filled up most of the room. She looked up, brushing her long black hair from her eyes and she gasped loudly from what now appeared in the inky, starry darkness.

Bright red eyes, wide and scanning the room before settling on Anri and watching her without blinking. Seconds later, a mouth formed with massive and sharp teeth opening like a shark prepared to snap up the terrified woman. Instead of the flesh inside of one’s mouth, this creature had a strobing swirl of purples shifting in its maw. Huge arms swung up to stretch, it's wide hands ending in elongated fingers tipped with claws that touched the ceiling. Anri could do nothing, say nothing save for a look at the paper again and pray that this beast was as gentle as the Warlock had promised.

“Z-Zaphonee?” her tiny voice croaked out as the creature still watched her within the smoke.

The eyes, burning neon red through the wall of flowing darkness, narrowed a bit before closing as a yawn crawled out. Anri waiting in sheer terror yet was surprised a second time as the smoke began to clear. Though the beast had appeared huge from where she lay, what stood before her now was no taller than the average woman. 

Soft white skin, shimmering like the scales of a mermaid on her cheeks and hips despite lacking any, shone brightly as the candles died down and cast their eerie light up to her. She had long and wavy black hair tossed over the right half of her face and jutting out from the top of her head were two massive and thick horns, pitch black and ribbed. They curved up and over her head before tucking in for a small curl at their tip and they on their own still made Anri feel helplessly tiny compared to her.  
Her body was unreal, something wholly reserved to the realm of wild fantasy. Knee-length black leather, high heel boots led her eyes up to incredible thighs thick enough to be the astoundingly satisfying pillows. The creature wore no underwear, nor any real clothes at all, unless one counted the harness that lovingly stretched around her curves. Two straps came down around her neck and joined together on a small metal ring. One strap fell between her massive breasts before reaching yet more rings and splitting off underneath her tantalizing orbs. Two rounded the upper curve of them and two more splits formed arrows pointing down, one just above and one just below the curve of her waist. As a curious final touch, she bore what looked like a small tattoo just above her pussy; a stylized heart with long bat wings stretching back up towards her hips.

The Warlock had promised a Succubus and there was no denying one stood before her. She struggled to stand up, her hands shaking wildly and her heart racing. The demon smiled before yawning once more, capping it off with a tiny cute giggle and smiling wide enough to show off small fangs.

“H-hello? Zaphonee?” Anri asked sheepishly.

“Indeed I am, but you can call me Stephanie!”

The demon now known as Stephanie smiled brightly and formed a small heart with her index fingers and thumbs. Anri felt less like she was about to die yet she still didn't understand how a Succubus was going to help her. Before she could ask any questions, Stephanie moved forward from the circle, floating a few inches off the ground and stretching long, black webbed wings out which Anri had not seen before. Stephanie gently poked Anri in her nose with a cutesy ‘boop’ and pulled back giggling, her body curled up with her legs tucked to her chest yet still floating without flapping her wings.

“The Boss says you have some naughty nasties being mean to you!” she shouted enthusiastically, shattering the worrying silence of the house.

“Yes, I-I…”

“Well no more worries in your cute lil’ head! I’m gonna deal with them in no time!”

Her words were coupled with energetic bouncing and gleeful giggles which all felt outrageously out of place in this abhorrent place. Once again, Anri couldn't ask anything as Stephanie turned and floated down the hallway behind her while her long arrow-tipped tail wagged above her bountiful, bodacious bottom like a puppy excited for a treat. Anri followed close behind for fear that remaining alone, despite how unsure she was of the literal demon she now followed, would leave her woefully open to attack. The pair entered the living room and yet more candles, likely all left by the Warlock, ignites and illuminated Stephanie who stood in the center of them. For a second Anri questioned when he had come here and why he chose to leave candles instead of just taking care of her problem right then and there.

She snapped her fingers which caused tiny bursts of electricity to flare from her hands and slowly swung her hips from side to side. Anri felt strange as she watched; her eyes unable to look away from the swaying demon, from the light flickering over her inviting skin. That is: until that thing began to seep through the walls. 

“Ste-ephanie?” Anri cried as she instinctively took a step back down the hall, her eyes wide with terror. 

Stephanie stopped dancing long enough to look and see it melting through the wall. It was an atrocity, an abject abomination unto the world. Its arms came through first: taught with toned muscles rippling under slate black skin and only made visible due to the candle’s flickering lights shifting across its skin. The arms seemed grossly elongated to at least twice the length of a man’s, though thinner then what the length would have suggested. Long fingers ended in daggers now flexing madly towards Anri.  
Soon its head was next though Anri couldn't bare to look at it without shielding her eyes. There were numerous small eyes randomly punching through the ceramic white mask that covered its face. Cracks were visible around the eye sockets with bled and bulged out from the eyes seemingly to be constantly moving within them. It had one massive eye bearing the pupil of a goat on its left side, it's formation appearing to have broken that half of the mask off to reveal the skin underneath which shone like polished obsidian. A single up-curved horn grew from its forehead, the area around it looking as though it had gruesomely burst from within its head. A blood red robe, tattered and stained with dirt, hung down over its body while frayed ropes hung down from underneath it.

As it pulled itself from the wall and floated weightlessly in the air, another piece of its mask broke off and let its gnashing, crooked jaw begin to jitter and snap as it pointed to Anri with its clawed finger. It released a rumbling gurgle as it stare at her, unblinking or possibly unable to blink. The smell of something burning permeated the air though it wasn't enough to begin to choke the mortified woman. She wanted to run, to flee as fast as she could. She didn't even care if the Succubus worked as she couldn't take her heart beating so fast as she struggled to breathe.

Just as she turned to bolt back down the hallway, the very second her heel began to pivot, she felt something catch her wrist. Anri began to let out a panicked shriek but was stifled with a hand reaching forward to cover her mouth. She was pulled back and thrashed wildly hoping she could break free from the grasp of the monster. She was certain her death was imminent and as the adrenaline surged through her she failed to feel the soothing warmth behind her.

“It's alright.” Stephanie cooed into her ear, “It’ll be fine. You're safe with me.”

Anri could hear the demon’s heartbeat as Stephanie held her snuggly, her head resting between the soft mounds on her chest. Stephanie carefully spun her around and held her tighter while running a finger through her hair. Anri sighed heavily: her fear now fleeting and distant in the embrace of this strange and still absurd woman. Without thinking she lifted her arms and wrapped them around Stephanie’s waist as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Stephanie's unbelievably soft breasts.  
She sighed again before taking one last deep breath, failing to smell the wretched creature over the scent of flowers rolling off the demon. Stephanie turn back to the creature and faced it as it began to slowly float around her in a wide circle, coming worryingly close to Anri as it did. It's body lacked legs and a wispy miasma trailed off it. Anri watched with held breath, her hand over her mouth as the monster drew closer to the bubbly Beelzebub yet Stephanie’s sweet smile never wavered. Instead she merely took one step back and ran her dainty fingers over her luscious tits. With just a few squeezes, a soft gasp and a long and lewd moan it found itself enthralled with her.

It's massive hands rose to fondle and play with her equally massive breasts and Stephanie's tail continued to wag and wave as it explored her flesh. Her eyes lit up and burned bright enough that Anri felt struggled to look into them for more than a second yet still found herself struggling just as hard to look away. Stephanie stared into the eyes of the monster, at least as best she could with how asymmetrical its face was, while her tongue danced and teased. Anri watched a section of its robe rise in an obvious yet still unbelievable display before Stephanie surprised her further by truly getting to work. 

She squatted and tossed the robe aside to find a huge, throbbing cock seemingly made of the creature’s smoke condensed into a physical thing. This made little difference to Stephanie as her plump lips wrapped around the waiting cock and worked their way down its considerable length far faster and easier than Anri had ever seen a woman capable of. Her head bobbed back and forth in a rapid yet expertly timed motion while the monster lifted its hands up to cover its mouth. Anri could only hear the sweet sucking noises from her new friend for a few seconds before the shade began to emit concerning gagging and wheezing noises as though something had begun choking it with immediate force.

Stephanie pulled back and ran her tongue, now revealed to be long enough to wrap around the cock from base to head; a length comparable to a man’s forearm, around and over the bulb of its head in a slow swirl. The creature merely continued its choking and Anri worried for just a moment if it was actually in pain. 

“Don't worry.” Stephanie whispered in a comically loud tone, “He likes it.”

She returned to her duties, now raising her chest to wrap her breasts around the shaft of the increasingly distressed monster before kissing the tip and resuming the brutally effective lashing of her tongue. The longer she swirled her tongue around the tip, the louder and more excruciating the noises from the monster became. Stephanie released her hold over her breasts and shifted how she sat for a second, looking back to Anri with a knowing wink and slowly taking more of its cock into her mouth. 

Inch by inch she crept down, the shade wringing its hands around its neck and it's mouth chattering horribly. Stephanie never broke eye contact with the now even more confused woman, her slow descent remained smooth and uncontested no matter how far she went. Soon her soft lips gently touched the absolute base of its cock and with one shrill cry the monster threw open its arms before falling silent; its head lulling back as though it had been snapped. A second later an eruption of light shattered its head before the entirety of its body pulled into itself like chunks of rocks falling into a tiny black hole. As its fragmented remains swirled and disintegrated, they flashed and became globules of pulsing green goo.

Stephanie opened her mouth wide and extended her unnaturally long tongue to wrap around one of the floating blobs once it slowed enough for her to catch it. Anri watched her take it into her mouth where it melted across her flickering tongue, partly fascinated at the decimation of the monster and partly enthralled with how passionately the demon consumed its remains. Stephanie continued to catch and suck down the blobs, floating up to them and catching each one with her tongue. She squeeked and moaned with each she consumed until she reached the final morsel. Stephanie clutched it in the palm of her hand, breathing on it for a second before closing her hand around it. She tightened for a few seconds and turned to Anri, floating to the woman still somewhat hiding in the hall.

“A treat! I shouldn't have eaten most of them though. It's very inconsiderate of me.”

She held out her hand and opened it to reveal the blob; now hardened like a piece of solid candy and somewhat smaller than before. It still glowed and felt warm as it rolled from Stephanie's palm onto hers. 

“I-uhhhhhhh….”

“Yeeeeesssss?” Stephanie asked with a wide and silly grin, her gaze locked onto Anri as she waited for her to try it. 

Anri looked back down at the smooth shell of the ‘candy’, swallowed hard and put her tongue to it as she became increasingly worried that not trying it would upset Stephanie. Even though she had no reason to think so, she couldn't risk the idea that she might stop helping with the house. Without taking her eyes off of Stephanie's anticipation-filled smile, Anri raised the curious thing to her mouth and decided to simply get it over with. 

As quick as she could, she put the whole thing in her mouth and bit hard enough to crack it if it were soft but not hard enough to hurt her teeth if it proved more durable. She was immediately thankful it was the former. The shell broke apart and revealed a warm and gooey center, but the taste was beyond surprising. The shell was a soft strawberry while the gooey core filled her mouth with a rich blue raspberry. Not exactly her choice for a combo but all she cared about was that it tasted like candy somehow, and not the obvious thick liquid she knew it had been. 

Stephanie floated back and held her wrists together, making excited little claps and giggling. Anri smiled back awkwardly as she swallowed the last of the goop and waited for something to happen. Said something occurred far sooner and with far more intensity than she expected as more shades began to melt out of the walls, each just a disfigured and ghastly as the first. Their stench took to the air again and Anri found it nearly too much to handle, turning back towards the hallway but stopping as she saw one of the shades entering the room behind her. She froze and felt a scream stuck in her throat yet the creature did nothing but float through her, its frigid form moving directly to Stephanie as though it didn't know Anri was there at all.  
She turned back as she heard another moan, gasping loudly upon seeing two of the creatures sucking on her nipples while a third was behind her already working its way into her wet pussy. All three began showing signs of immediate pain and suffering upon making contact with her body, their arms snapping backwards and their bodies convulsing. The sound of it was gruesome, pure and simple, like sticks snapped under a hydraulic press. Stephanie held the cocks of the two in front of her and caressed them lovingly, each brush of her fingers making them twitch and ooze glowing precum.

The shade behind her pumped like mad and Anri couldn't understand how it maintained the fortitude necessary to control its body despite the rest of it appearing trapped in the throes of a devastating seizure. Yet it pressed on with incredible force and speed, filling the room with the rhythmic beating of ‘flesh’ slamming against Stephanie's cushioning behind. Stephanie herself made no reservations about noise as she loudly cried out and flung her wings out wide. She floated still, bent forward and encircled by a number of shades seeming to wait their turn despite that it would mean the end of them. The two in front of her pulled back and fired explosive shots of cum over her magnificent breasts, coating them fully until their bodies collapsed and were decimated like the first specter. The cum that fell from her rose back up into the floating blobs that she once more eager snapped up. 

A few seconds later the monster behind her let out a horrendous noise started as a wet, guttural growl and slowly warping into a scream of sheer agony before it too collapsed and joined the others, filling her pussy with its essence before fading away. Stephanie rose and tucked her wings in for a moment before extending them again, now noticeably larger and of greater length. Her body was covered in a rolling purple light before becoming just a bit more fascinating. Anri watched her play with the cum on her breasts, rubbing it over her tan nipples and noticed they were just a tiny bit bigger. Her hips and thighs also seemed to have been altered this way.

Stephanie laughed and spiraled in the air until she floated in a way that made her seem to lay on her back. The shades surged forth, each taking what the could get. Two jockeyed for her pussy and repeatedly shoved each other until they simply froze: their hands locking together as their lower halves merged to form one greater entity yet never fully coming together up top. Their hands shattered and their arms awkwardly fused at the elbow but that was as far as they would go. Their combined cock was well beyond anything Anri could have taken as their length and girth was greater than the other's yet Stephanie eyed it with a deep longing. As it penetrated her and she let out her loud and enticing moans, another rested above her and held her breasts tight around its cock. Another turned her head to take it in her mouth while two more floated close enough for her to jerk off with her hands. 

Anri struggled to see everything beyond the convulsing and agonized shades, though she didn't know why she needed to. Something in her was compelled to know, to witness the outrageous occurrence taking place. She stepped forward into the room, her fear still great yet her curiosity even greater. She eagerly watched the fused shade pumping desperately between Stephanie's soft, delicious looking legs and she marveled at how little of the creature’s cock was visible between her breasts. Anri felt a tantric fire beginning to burn within her even though she didn't know what caused it. It could have been the Succubus’ magic or just the sight of these huge, beastly cocks having their way with this sensual, seductive, perplexing woman. It didn't matter to her, so long as she got to watch and wonder what it felt like.

Stephanie's eyes burned brightly as the creatures fucked her. Her wings flipped and flapped while her tail wagged from side to side again. She held her legs around the ‘waist’ of the fused aberration and her hands maintained a firm grip on the two cocks. All of the monster’s heads shook violently yet they continued on towards their demise as Stephanie's infernal body was far too great an experience to pass up. 

Anri listened to the eager sucking noises, the wet sounds of vigorous sex and with them the occasional growls or shrieks of the shades were simply drowned out. More and more she wanted to somehow join them and the longer she waited the worse it became. It soon became too much as she tore her clothes off and threw them haphazardly about the room before kneeling beside the demon and planting her mouth on one of the cocks being jerked off. She heard a giggle from Stephanie as she stopped jerking it and moved it into a better angle for where Anri was sitting. Her head bobbed up and down on it despite the fact that she couldn't take it much deeper than the head.

Her lust continued to grow as she looked back at Stephanie's luscious body, the curves of her so wonderfully formed and so amply used. While she had a bountiful chest and behind, and her hips were nice to hold onto, something about the Succubus felt like an entirely different design. Like two machines built for the same purpose yet totally different in how they were made.

The monsters all howled at once, their tone matching the wailing of homesick ghouls mourning their undeath. They sped up and the one Anri was sucking off placed its gargantuan hand on her head and thrust into her mouth as her eyes rolled back from a strange pleasure overtaking her. All together, they erupted as all the others did and Anri felt not only the hot cum fire down her throat and explode across her face but also the weird sensation of their shade’s death throes. For a second there was an intense heat followed by wind pulling into the point of collapse before the air turned awfully cold as the last traces of heat were trapped within the floating blobs. 

Anri coughed and choked down the cum, her eyes closed and Stephanie's presence seemingly gone. She opened her eyes again and looked around, finding her sitting down in a large chair not far away. She gasped and panted, her skin totally coated in a venerable bukkake as she glowed bright enough to overpower the candles still burning around them. Anri rose on weak legs and knelt before her, still compelled to be near her and to gaze upon the masterwork of her body. Stephanie smiled at her and spread her legs, inviting Anri in. 

“I didn't think you'd wanna join in! I would have given you first pick if I had known.” she said in between gasps.

Anri said nothing and instead lapped the hot cum from Stephanie's breasts, shaking and squeezing them as her tongue ran the length of them. The two of them were hot, sticky messes and Stephanie laughed again as Anri’s tongue tickled and teased her. Before long she sank down and put the demon’s thighs on her shoulders before diving face first into her spectacularly well-creampied pussy.

Stephanie, content to rest for a moment as Anri ate her out with wild enthusiasm, simply began pulling the cum from the air and her skin and compressing them into the hard ‘candy’ again. There was still more work to be done as she could feel the presence of more shades somewhere else in the house but she figured it couldn't really be a proper Halloween job without candy.

She put her hand on Anri’s head and the woman stopped to look at her for a second, her cute face positively coated in cum, before pressing the candy to her lips and guiding her back up. As Anri bit into the candy and the spectral cum oozed out, Stephanie pulled her in for a kiss and the two fell into a tight embrace. Their tongues danced in the flavorful fluid until Stephanie pulled back and looked into Anri’s enthralled gaze.

“Happy Halloween, you shy little cutie.”

Anri blushed but before she could say anything, Stephanie put another candy to her lips to prepare for another kiss.


End file.
